five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nenadnikolic2410/More Trivia and Analysis
PTLD-93 is almost like Nightmare from Five Nights at Freddy's 4 as they both have black stitch and also has a transparent (see through) body. Po is responsible for the Custard Machine explosion incident. The beta music box plays during the Custard Machine explosion incident mini game. Po will show her endoskeleton head in the menu screen. Disturbingly, Po has bloody tears and wires below and above her eyes. Po is inspired by The Puppet from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. She is the closest animatronic near Evan Jameson. Po is the only female character that can speak in the game. She was also voiced by TinyTheMelon. Po is slightly disrepaired. Po is also slightly different. These differences are: Having more burnt marks Having her mouth reaching below her face A wider head One ear Having no red stitch I'm her mouth revealing her endoskeleton jaw. Po is the only antagonist throughout all the games to have the most jumpscares. Making her have the most jumpscares in FNaTL. Po is the only original antagonist to appear in all of FNaTL. Po is similar to Dipsy, Tinky Winky V2, Prototype Po, and Freddy Fazbear from FNaF as she makes a laughing manner throughout gameplay. Interestingly, both of the different Po models in FNaTL 3 is the only ones to laugh. Po is the only one thay kills you in all 3 games. Like Beta Tinky Winky, Beta Po is not a animatronic,Instead, she is a suit. Beta Po also has a face of a man. Tuparman, one of the Wikia Admins in the wikia, is known to describe Beta Po's face as a looking like of an rapist. Beta Po is only shown sitting down in the Game Over screen without a tubby toaster. Laa-Laa's unedited scream is that of a train. Like Tinky Winky, Laa-Laa has a few changes more than anybody else (but Tinky Winky). All of Laa-Laa' s counter parts (excluding the fixed version of her original self) is able to jumpscare the player. The way Laa-Laa twitches in Dining Room 1 is of that of Bonnie and Chica twitching in the hallway corners in Five Nights at Freddy's. Dipsy was a problem during development. Dipsy originally had a jumpscare, but Critolious scrapped it for an unknown reason. Due to this, Dipsy has only one frame of his jumpscare as seen in the beta files. Dipsy from the original Five Nights at Tubbyland game is colored wrong. Rather than being regular green, Dipsy from Teletubbies is yellow-green. Same goes for Tinky Winky as his color from the show is darkish purple. Coincidentally, both Tinky Winky and Dipsy are males. Fixed Dipsy (from the Custard Machine explosion incident cutscene) is also colored wrong. Besides his body color, his face is the same face color has Po while the withered version of Dipsy has a tan face. Tinky Winky's head is wider than his fixed self. Tinky Winky orginally had a Triangle display on his head but was withered off by the Custard Machine explosion incident. He was also close to the machine which might have explain the 3 loss parts of his legs Category:Blog posts